


Put in a tank

by NYWCgirl



Series: May whump 2020 [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captive, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, merman Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: As head of security Jack has seen some weird things, but what he finds in a lab one night, blows his mind.
Series: May whump 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727719
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Put in a tank

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is written for the fifth day of May’s month of whump. The prompt was ‘put in a tank’

Mac slowly comes to, his head is pounding and he feels sort of out of breath. It is a feeling he has when he has been stationary for too long. He flicks his tail and starts swimming. What happened?

The last thing he remembers was being caught in a net. There was a sting. Mac inspects the spot and he can see a bruise. The net is gone, so are the humans. This feels much better. He doesn´t recognize his surroundings, but he can tell this is not where he usually swims, something about the water is off. He slowly swims trying to clear his head and trying to figure out where he is.

He startles when he swims into something. He doesn´t see it, but he can feel it, it is smooth and hard at the same time. Now that he studies it, it feels like the jars he found.Being so close to it, he can see humans on the other side of it. They seem to study him and it makes him uncomfortable so he swims away until he is stopped again by the barrier, crashing into it. This is not good. Going up then. When his head breaks the water, he can see that whatever contains him goes higher. His breathing picks up when he realizes he can´t go anywhere. There is no sky above him. Where is he?

Knowing he is being watched, he just lets himself sink to the bottom of the tank and stays there, it is better to conserve energy and try to find a way out.

***

Jack has seen some weird shit in his life but when he comes on shift to check his men, he doesn´t expect to see a fish tank with a mermaid in it, well technically it is merdude because it appears to be male. It is sort of curled up in the middle of the tank.

The creature seems to have heard him, so he steps closer, it is late and the scientists that work here have left for the night. They are all alone. Jack trusts his men, they don´t need him to do their job, but he heard rumors that something special was being kept in this lab and he is known for a lot of things, but not for being not curious. So here he is.

Jack steps until he reaches the glass fish tank and puts his hand on it.He resists the urge to knock on the glass. He stays put when there is no movement.

The man, well boy, must have seen him, because slowly he swims towards the glass. He doesn´t seem afraid, just cautious. Jack can´t tell that it is because he is just not afraid or because he has never encountered humans before.

The boy is handsome, big blue eyes, his blond hair weaving around his face. And his tail… it is an iridescent blue green that changes with movement. The kid seems to study him as well, so he waves hi. The kid looks intrigued so he does it again and now the kid waves back, mimicking the gesture. 

He smiles and the kid returns the expression. He wonders what they are planning to do with the kid. He makes a mental note to check it out. 


End file.
